DB's Palace
DB's Palace is a strange and unique planet that is randomly encountered when replaying or chaining levels. DB's Palace is among the most recent additions of the game, installed in Patch 5.3.0.125. Layout Its landscape is a mix of dense jungles, machinery, and temple-like structures. Despite its largely vegetated environment, DB's Palace is technically a Cyber-genesis planet, indicated by the Captains and Destructor that occur at the end of the level, which are all Cyber-genetic. An interesting feature on DB's Palace is a hidden room, containing all 3 Obelisks, and guarded by an affix-less Mini-Captain (either a Reconstructionist, Laser Tank, or a Suppression Mechanoid), as well as a Horde trap and Mutation Agent. This room is unofficially called the "Obelisk Room". Once it has been entered, it cannot be reentered. Unlike any other Captain, the Obelisk Room boss will appear as soon as the horde trap is activated. On any X-4 level, the player will encounter "Arcturus, the Cybernetic Colossus". On any other threat level, they will encounter one three different Captains, depending on the Threat level: :"'RED-D-TOR, the Karmic Destroyer"'' - Suppression Mechanoid (Onslaught Mode) :"'MKS-522, the Shielded Explosionist"'' - Protected Grenadier (Invasion Mode) :"'''RBT-66', the Lockdown Automaton"'' - Annihilation Mechanoid (Apocalypse Mode) Environmental Objects The DB's Palace has a truly unique set of Environmental Objects, surpassing any other. They are as following: Trivia * 'D' is the 4th letter in the English alphabet, and 'B' is the 2nd, so 'DB' together means '42', a common reference to Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * A file can be found in the UI.package file in Darkspore, that is presumably the planet on which the DB's Palace is located. * The "Bio Incubators" somewhat resembles the cryo-stasis chamber seen in the beginning cutscene of Darkspore, from which the Player (as a Crogenitor) emerged from cryo-sleep. * In the 'Obelisk Room', the horde trap reappears if the center of the room is reentered, even if the horde has been defeated already. Similarly, during any non-X-4 threat, the Captain and hordes in the boss-pit will reappear if a player waits long enough. These are likely glitches, though its unknown if the cause is the same. * Since it's called ''DB's Palace'', it may have been named after someone with the name or initials of "DB", likely an in-game Crogenitor that is long-since deceased. * DB's Palace is apparently just a sector of a planet referred to as TNX-173 in the game's locale files, likely because it is in the TNX Nebula. The locale files also states that "TNX-173 has cyber and bio creatures." Its name may indicate that there are at least 172 other planets or planet-like objects preceding it. * DB's Palace may be the small moon-like object depicted as orbiting around the white planet in the TNX Nebula, seen during the game's final cutscene. (see image, right) * It's possible that the DB's Palace's planet was one of the 19 planets that were contaminated by Xylan to build his army of Darkspore for the Mutation Wars. * The palace seems to be a long-abandoned Bio Genetic laboratory, monitored and protected by machines. This could have been used to perform experiments on utilizing E-DNA, because many of the incubators are already opened by the time the player reaches the level, whereas the rest appear to have been purposely destroyed. *Towards and at the end of the level, what appears to be lava can been seen on the surface, though it has no effect on the player. * In DB's Palace, one can hear the hyena laugh (heard on Nocturna), and the sound of plasma waterfall from Twilight Summit map (also on Nocturna). * In the Patch Notes, it is incorrectly called DB's Place. This was brought to Maxis' attention but never changed. * The DB's Palace's planet is presumably the homeworld of Pouncing Stalkers. * No matter what the difficulty is, the Obelisk Room captain will always be the Invasion variant. This may give a shock to Onslaught players who are new to the game. The Forest Beasts will also always be the Onslaught variants Pouncing Stalkers. * There is a glitch known to happen in DB's Palace on Apocalypse mode; ocassionally, If the player waits approximately 30 seconds after defeating the horde at the end of the level, the entire horde will respawn, cycling through the typical 5 waves. The player is not forced to fight the waves over again, however, as the "RETURN TO SHIP" button will appear like normal after the Captain is killed initially, and will be present throughout the entire second wave. * It is possible to safely access the obelisks in the Obelisk Room without triggering the horde trap. All that is needed is a hero capable of teleporting, such as Blitz or Vex. * It is also possible to trigger the horde trap and still be outside of the gates for the duration of the trap. Category:Planets & Places Category:TNX Nebula Category:Cyber Category:Bio